


【toruka】捡只猫（正文）

by Anochii



Category: ONE OK ROCK
Genre: M/M, Toruka - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:09:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25531879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anochii/pseuds/Anochii
Kudos: 5





	【toruka】捡只猫（正文）

一

＞＞＞

山下亨，27岁，有正经工作的正经好青年，身上可以说是没什么缺点了，硬要说的话，大概是单身的时间有点长。

＞＞＞

山下亨提着公文包和刚从便利店买来的快餐就这样站在自家门前对着门口的小生物大眼对小眼……不，大眼对大眼了五分钟。

“……那个”  
“喵。”

呜哇好可爱。

这个外表沉着冷静的男人此刻内心已经被这小东西可爱到快不能自理。

他小心翼翼的把手指伸向那只黑色卷毛的小奶猫，小家伙抬起湿漉漉的大眼睛可怜兮兮的盯着他。

大概是怕生吧？  
男人犹豫着正要把手收回来的时候，小奶猫抬起那肉垫轻轻的放在他手指上，随后还用毛茸茸的小脑袋蹭了蹭。

完了。  
就这么轻而易举的被俘获了。  
看来要再去一趟便利店了啊。

＞＞＞

山下亨唤小奶猫为taka。  
没什么特别的原因，小家伙脖颈上有个吊着小金牌的红色项圈，上面就刻着taka。

应该是之前的主人给它取的吧。  
他这样想。

客厅的灯光昏暗，山下亨困倦的靠在沙发上，那修长的手一下一下的抚摸着蜷缩在手臂里的黑色毛团，它微微合上了眼睛，喉咙里因感到舒适而发出细微的呜呜声。

山下亨认为自己捡到了个宝贝。  
但是他想不通，这样一个乖巧可爱的小家伙怎么会被人遗弃呢。

……不过，被自己捡到了倒也挺幸运的。  
男人的嘴角弯成了一个好看的弧度。

＞＞＞

taka是个好动得不行的小猫。

山下亨外出工作的时候，小家伙在家里上蹿下跳，把家里的抱枕和地毯弄得乱糟糟的——尤其是男人回家晚的时候。

夜晚，当男人拖着应酬后疲惫的身体回到家，一进门见到家里像是遭了贼似的，好在它没有把家里的玻璃制品打碎。  
走进屋子里，那小东西还在跟窗帘垂下的流苏作斗争。

「taka。」  
男人低沉的声音在黑暗中突然响起，吓得那小家伙身体一震，低着脑袋缩在了墙角，尾巴还不安的扫着。

“喵呜……”

正准备将猫收拾一顿的山下亨看着它那可怜样，瞬间心软下来。

男人叹着气慢悠悠的收拾残局，因为这么轻易地被只猫打败了而心里暗暗地骂自己没出息。  
那猫像犯了错的孩子，灰溜溜的一直跟在男人的身后。

它大概是害怕寂寞吧。

＞＞＞

山下亨有一个从小一起玩到大的老乡，小滨良太。

这天中午，小滨良太突然一通电话说要和山下亨叙叙旧。傍晚的时候就提着几罐啤酒风风火火的来到了山下亨的家。

门刚一打开，小滨良太一把抱住了山下亨。  
“啊——toru！！好久不见！！！”

他们的确挺长一段时间没见面了，在他们高中刚毕业时曾热血的组过一段时间乐队，可到了最后，他们在现实的压力下被迫解散了乐队。乐队解散后小滨良太回到老家工作，而山下亨则是在东京工作。

“to...toru……”  
“嗯？”  
“你家的猫……好、好凶啊……”

不知为什么，从山下亨搭着小滨良太的肩进屋开始，趴一旁taka一直恶狠狠的盯着良太，喉咙里发出呼噜呼噜的声音，感觉随时要扑上去一顿挠。

“诶——是吗？taka很乖的啊。”说着，男人把猫捞进怀里轻轻的抚摸着它的脑袋，那小东西缩进男人的臂弯蹭了两下还舒服的叫了两声，“看，很可爱吧？”

“啊……啊哈哈哈，是啊是啊。”良太强迫自己无视那从男人的臂弯露出的那凶狠又得意的眼神。

还是别靠近那只猫好了。  
小滨良太这样想。

＞＞＞

山下亨突然发现自家的猫越来越粘人了。

平时在家时，无论走到哪里，那小家伙总是屁颠屁颠的跟在男人的身后，就连上厕所都会在厕所门口等着。

而最近，taka总往山下亨的被窝里鉆，男人醒来时，就看到它缩在自己的手臂边上。男人并没有太在意，大概是觉得猫窝冷所以跑来被窝里暖和些。  
头两天的时候，迷迷糊糊醒来的山下亨还会被突然冒出的黑色毛团吓到。但过了几天，男人便习惯了那小家伙的存在，甚至还会在起床的时候跟猫说句早安。那小家伙像是听得懂山下亨说的话，总是回应似的叫一声。

山下亨是越来越喜欢这只猫了。

孤身在这个喧嚣的城市里，这只猫成了他生活中重要的、不可缺少的一部分，让他孤独的心有了几分安慰。

二＞＞＞早晨温和的阳光透过窗帘缝隙撒在床上那个金色头发的男人和他身旁那团物体上。男人一时间没适应光亮，好看的眉毛皱了起来，意识朦胧的收紧了手臂，将手臂与胸膛间的物体环抱得更紧。“早上好。”“嗯……”一个好听的声音软乎乎的在男人的耳边回应。…………？？？？？？！！什么鬼？？？怎么有个人？？？山下亨惊慌的从床上翻到地上，回想着前一天晚上做了什么，普通的收拾了房间，普通的在床上刷了一会ins，然后普通的抱着他的猫睡觉。既没有喝醉更没有带人回家。况且他山下亨也不是这样的人。所以这人是哪来的？？？床上的人显然还没有清醒过来，从棉被里抬起白皙纤细的手臂抓了抓脑袋那头乌黑的卷发，睫毛颤了颤睁开了眼睛，掀开被子就要爬起来。“你给我等一下！！”男人厉声制止了那人的动作，然后快速的转身从衣柜里随意拿了几件衣物扔到床上。“先、先穿上再说。”男人的耳根有点烫烫的。＞＞＞山下亨坐在沙发上，脑海里不断回放着早晨他与那个奇怪的小个子对话的场景：那小个子慢悠悠地穿上男人扔来的衣物，原本就是宽松款式的毛衣在少年身上更加宽大，松松垮垮的领口只要稍微低下身子，毛衣里的光景就一览无余。男人拉过他的手臂，帮他把过长的袖子卷到合适的长度。“说吧，你到底是谁？”那人清脆好听的声音响起：“森内贵宽，你可以叫我taka。”“taka……？”男人注意到前面脖子上那熟悉的红色项圈后一愣，慌张冲出卧室快速的在屋里找了一圈。哪里都没有。那小家伙不见了。在做梦吗……这会不会也太魔幻了点……电视上播着千篇一律的整蛊节目，森内贵宽被逗得整个人靠在山下亨的身上，脖子上的项圈还在叮叮当当的响着。越是看着他理所当然的样子，山下亨的内心越是无法平静，想了许久，尴尬的开口：“呃……我说、你怎么变成人的？”说完他都想抽自己一巴掌。小个子鄙夷的看着他：“什么怎么变的？时机到了就变成这样了呀。”哦。要不是看他长得好看，早都给赶出去。＞＞＞山下亨本来只想看他可(hao)怜(kan)就收留他几天，可最后他还是决定把森内贵宽留下来。因为这个小个子居然会做饭。山下亨家里的厨房几乎就是个摆设，他的一日三餐几乎是在餐厅或者便利店随意的解决的。那天山下亨下班回到家，就看见森内贵宽在厨房忙忙碌碌的身影，嘴上还哼着不知名的歌曲。森内贵宽正准备将煮好的咖喱端到餐桌上时，发现山下亨愣愣的站在那里。“啊toru你回来了，擅自用了厨房抱歉啦。马上就可以吃饭了哦。”森内贵宽句末上扬的语调，满是想让人夸奖的意思。见男人没什么反应，他还上前招了招手。当山下亨听到他这句话，一种久违的幸福和温暖的感觉油然而生，他甚至还有点想哭，从他自己搬到这个小公寓到现在，好久没像这样吃过晚饭了。“嗯，我回来了。”男人声音沙哑的回应。他心里暗暗决定，无论怎么样都不会让这个小个子跑了。＞＞＞山下亨的房子只有一间卧室，他不舍得让那小个子睡在沙发上，森内贵宽也说什么都不愿意让男人睡沙发，于是两个人只好挤在一张床上。大概是因为山下亨之前晚上抱着猫睡觉形成了习惯，所以他总是无意识的将森内贵宽抱在怀里。森内贵宽也同样，在睡觉时总是不自觉的往男人的身上蹭。森内贵宽的个子大约刚过山下亨的肩膀，所以山下亨总能在他清晨洗漱或做饭的时候轻松的把头放在他的脑袋上，有时候还会得寸进尺的抱住他，森内贵宽偶尔会因为认为自己的身高被羞辱而炸毛。久而久之，他们之间有着莫名的默契，有时一个眼神或一个细微的动作就能知道对方在想什么。就像一对在一起很久的情侣。  
＞＞＞山下亨总是会思索他对那个小个子的一言一行当中带有的感情。这是喜欢吗？是的吧。男人从心底给出了答案。他认为自己不是一个对恋爱迟钝的人。他喜欢上那个叫森内贵宽的小个子了。  
三

＞＞＞

山下亨越来越焦躁了。

他无法否认他是个在爱情面前不勇敢的人。

他自己意识到这些负面情绪，也很清楚这样的情绪大概是来自于对那个小个子的感情。

虽然在森内贵宽面前没有表现出来，但在工作上频频出错，好几次被上司叫到办公室狠狠训了一顿。

＞＞＞

夜已深了，电视上播着那些无聊的深夜剧，声音被调得很小声。

沙发上睡着一个瘦小的人，眉头微微皱着，手上还攥着遥控器。

他正在等那个男人回家。

听到门外有细微地动静，沙发上的人惊醒过来，丢下遥控器，连拖鞋都来不及穿就跑到玄关处迎接。

＞＞＞

其实男人并没有喝的很醉，他的意识是相对清醒的。

但是当他一进门迎面看到森内贵宽那张喜悦的脸，他就想借着酒精劲上前抱住他。

他的确这样做了。

虽然平常也不少有过拥抱，可现在这个拥抱森内贵宽觉得跟往常不一样。一向温柔的男人现在整个人几乎都压在他的身上，手臂用力的环着他的肩膀。

“toru……？那个……好重……”

接着男人把森内贵宽堵在墙边，宽大的手掌搭在他的细腰上，嘴巴凑上耳边轻轻咬了一下，另一只手扣住他的后脑勺让他们鼻尖贴着鼻尖。男人眼神迷离的盯着森内贵宽，带着酒气的炽热的呼吸喷洒在他的脸上。

“贵宽……”

男人的嘴唇粗鲁地贴了上来，一时间不适应的森内贵宽想喘口气，反而让男人的舌头更轻而易举的撬开了牙关，舌头划过贝齿捕捉到对方的舌头，两个人的舌头就在口腔中搅动着。直到森内贵宽的拳头抵在男人的胸前想隔开距离时，男人才松开了他的嘴唇。

唾液混合带出的银丝挂在森内贵宽的唇边，他紧紧的抓着山下亨的衬衫大口的喘着气，惊恐慌乱的看着男人。

“对不起，我只是……”

男人低下了头，眼睛里充满了落寞和歉意。见森内贵宽依旧没什么反应，山下亨想要逃避，他想快点离开。

山下亨退后了两步，却被森内贵宽用力的扯回来，他双手环着男人的脖子，不由分说地亲了上去。

“你倒是把话说完啊。”

情欲的导火线在唇齿间瞬间被点燃。

＞＞＞

昏暗的房间里。

山下亨和森内贵宽在柔软的床上拥吻着，褪去的衣物散乱在床边，男人的手从侧腰到腹部往上游走，另一只手抵在他的后脑，修长的手指揉着森内贵宽柔软的黑发。亲吻间，森内贵宽向上扭动着身体，像是在迎合山下亨，炽热的下体若有若无的相互摩擦，嘴角溢出的轻微的喘息声无疑是最佳的催情剂。

“发情的小猫。”男人磁性的嗓音和湿热的呼吸刺激着森内贵宽，手指划过一边乳尖抚摸和揉搓，嘴贴近另一边唇齿间挑逗着。

“唔……”森内贵宽紧紧咬着下唇，抑制自己要脱口而出的呻吟。

山下亨抬头在他因为吞咽唾液而上下滚动喉结沿下留下吻痕，另一只手往下探去，握住挺立由根部上下来回抚摸，描摹着上面的青筋的纹路，指尖时不时在小孔上打转和抠弄。

“呃嗯……啊……”在这样的刺激下森内贵宽再也无法抑制住呻吟了出声。

男人手上的速度稍微加快了些，森内贵宽忍不住在男人的手上释放出来，两人的腹部间都沾上了精液。

不给森内贵宽喘息的机会，山下亨将沾到腹部的稠液沿下涂抹到早已经湿答答的穴口。刚触碰到，就分泌出更多的液体沿着大腿根部流下去，将床单浸湿了一片。

山下亨把指尖抵在森内贵宽的穴口处，准备进行一番开拓。吻了吻他泛红湿润的眼角轻声说道：“可能会有点难受，忍耐一下。”

在精液的润滑下，一根手指进入了干涩的甬道，突然有异物的进入让人森内贵宽不适的扭动着腰肢，下意识的抬手搂住男人的脖子，男人耐心仔细的开拓着，慢慢的能放入第二根手指。

“唔……好…难受……嗯啊……”

到放入第三根手指时，山下亨在里面缓缓的搅动和抽插，当他触碰到那个稍微突起的那点时，前所未有的快感从下至上迅速窜上来，男人使坏的顶弄了几下，惹的森内贵宽惊叫连连，慌忙收紧了搂着男人脖子的手臂。

山下亨认为开拓的差不多了，把手指抽出来，将自己挺立许久的粗大对准那穴口，感受到那稚嫩的小穴在吮吸他的前段。他吻住森内贵宽，下体一点一点的朝里推进。

“唔…啊……好胀……嗯……”森内贵宽被激出的生机泪水从眼角滑落。男人吻去他的泪水，下半身开始缓慢的抽插。

“放松点。”男人被紧致的甬道夹的有些生疼。

随着身体的逐渐适应，森内贵宽的身体开始随着男人的进出律动，嘴里泄出性感的娇喘声传入靠在他颈窝处的男人的耳朵里，男人的下体似乎又粗大了几分，抽插的速度也逐渐加快，一次次撞击着那点。

快感刺激着大脑，麻痹了全身的感知。

“嗯……太、太快……啊……呜……”话语到了嘴边被快感击碎成呻吟。

森内贵宽着摇头，眼泪还止不住的往下流，汗湿的发丝粘在脸颊上，眼泪、唾液和汗水把那张精致的小脸弄的乱七八糟，透明的液体从前端快速的分泌。

“贵宽，我爱你。”

“我也是…”

男人与身下的人十指相扣，亲吻着他，下身猛的抽动几下，最后在森内贵宽的体内释放出来，几乎同时森内贵宽也射了。

森内贵宽累得一合上眼就沉沉的睡了过去。山下亨做了简单的清理后，将他抱入怀中，也睡着了。

＞＞＞

金色与黑色的发丝交织在一起，棉被下的双腿也纠缠在一起，两个人紧紧依偎在一起，房间里只有两人均匀的呼吸声，安静而美好。

“早上好，我的爱人。”

金发男人将嘴唇贴着怀里那小个子的嘴唇。

“噗…”小个子被逗笑了，亲了亲金发男人，“早上好。”

＞＞＞

和山下亨一个办公室的同事们都发现山下亨这段时间奇奇怪怪的。

最开始原本走高冷男神路线的山下亨是在空闲时间会自己傻笑；

后来变成整天愁眉苦脸心不在焉。

而最近他又变得更加神经兮兮的了，不管做什么都能自己笑得出来。

桥边的樱花盛开，天气变得暖和起来了。

大概是恋爱的季节到了吧。

end

＞＞＞

“贵宽……我有一件事一直想问你，不知道该不该说……”

“怎么啦？？”

“你会不会变出猫耳和尾巴？”

“…………变态啊！！！！！”

真.end

2017.5


End file.
